Snort Embarresment
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Sixteen year old CeCe Jones is once again rejected for her snorting, and there is one person to come and brighten her day. Who is it?


**Hope you like this story!**

** I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters.**

**This story is dedicated to God, for without Him I couldn't have been able to write this the glory goes to God!**

"Oh Trey, you're so funny" Exclaimed sixteen year old CeCe Jones to her date at Crusty's. Gunther Hessenheffer huffed. He was in a booth at Crusty's and he could hear and see everything. He did not like it. He watched as CeCe flipped her beautiful hair.

Trey smiled, "Well, you know" He said. He looked up at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Gunther mocked him, even though it was true. CeCe Jones did have the most beautiful brown eyes that he have seen. Everytime he and sister, Tinka, went to mock her and her best friend, Rocky Blue, if he did not stop himself he could get so lost in them. One time, he did allowed himself to get lost in her eyes and CeCe gave him the queerest look. Gunther sighed. If Only he could tell her how he felt, then everything would be fine. But, Tinka might not like it.

Just then, Gunther heard something that he had not heard from her before, come out of her. She snorted. Gunther gave a light laugh. He found her snorting rather cute, and he liked it. It made her even more beautiful. If only she wasn't on this date with this Troy guy, or was it Trey?

This is when the date took a turn for the worst.

"What was that?" Trey asked, bewildered.

CeCe covered her mouth and blushed, making her a hundred times more beautiful, in Gunther's point of view.

"N-n-nothing. I just snorted. It's just something, I apparently do." She said, trying to play it as notihing.

"Well, it's weird." Trey scoffed.

CeCe, and Gunther, were taken back by his reply.

"Excuse me?" CeCe scoffed.

Trey stood up. "Yeah look, CeCe, I like you, but that snorting thing is just too weird. It's not going to work. I'm sorry." With that, he left.

Gunther couldn't believe it. How could this guy reject CeCe for something that made her that much cuter? And for something that she could not help? It would be like a girl rejecting him for his accent, which quite a few have.

CeCe got up and walked past Gunther not even seeing him.

"CeCe." He muttered so low that CeCe could not hear him.

Holding back tears, she bolted out of crusty's. Gunther took after her. She got on a bus, so did Gunther. Gunther made sure to sit where CeCe would not see him. And, when she went to get off the bus, he ducked down and then followed after her. He soon caught up to her.

CeCe was sitting on the steps of the apartments, crying. Slowly, Gunther approached her.

"CeCe," He said.

CeCe looked up. "What are you doing here, Gunther?"

"I saw vhat happened at Crusty's." Gunther solemnly told her.

'Everything?" CeCe asked bewildered.

Gunther nodded, "Everything."

CeCe scoffed, turned and crossed her arms. "Give it to me, then."

Gunther raised his eye brow to her in question. "Give what to you?"

CeCe looked up at him, with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. Gunther wanted to make those tears go away so badly.

"That I'm a freak. That it's so weird that I'm snorting." She did little jazz hands with her hands.

Gunther sighed and sat down beside her.

"CeCe, I do not think that you are a freak."

CeCe looked at him surprised. "Really? Cause a lot of guys have rejected me because of this."

"Then, they are dumb." Gunther replied. He sighed again. "CeCe, snorting is a natural habit that cannot be helped. Just because you snort doesn't mean you are a freak."

"Really Gunther?"

"CeCe, I'm a boy who likes to wear sparkly clothing. I know that I am unique and that snorting makes you unique. So, does your dyslexia.-"

"Wait, how do you know about my dyslexia?" CeCe asked in surprise and bewilderment .

Gunther gave a soft smile, "I figured it out."

CeCe couldn't believe this. Her secret crush now knew two embarrassing things about her, she felt like she could die. "Great." She murmered.

"CeCe," Gunther brought his voice to a whisper. "I think that those things make you even more beautiful."

CeCe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gunther nodded, "Yes, CeCe I have liked you for a very long time."

CeCe blushed, "How long?"

"Since first grade" Gunther admitted.

"First grade?" CeCe asked in awe.

"Yes," Gunther sighed. "I know we are enemies but-"

"Gunther, I like you too!" CeCe pointed to herself in excitement.

"Really?!" Gunther excitedly asked.

CeCe nodded.

Then, Gunther did what he has been longing to do for a very long time. He leaned in and softly kissed her. She gladly kissed back. When they pulled away, Gunther looked at flirtily and said,

"Hello Baybee."

**Awe, wasn't the ending sweet! Poor CeCe though, I would hate for a guy to reject me for something I cannot help, like snorting. Good thing, Gunther was there to make her feel better. Please review, if you want thanks and God bless**


End file.
